Misty's Triple Trouble
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Part 2 of the Pokémon Mecha Trifecta. Big problem for Misty and Cerulean City. Her sisters are on vacation, again, and they left her in charge of the gym, AGAIN. But she must also perform a Water Ballet, as well. What can Misty do, at a time like this, and with no one to help? Trouble ensues, when she must resort to a exact likeness her sisters; which she MAY regret. Rated K-Plus.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning in Cerulean City. Misty was busy preparing for her day as leader of the Cerulean City Gym. However, she was about to start the day, in the worst way possible, in her _own_ fashion.  
Daisy, Misty's oldest sister of the Cerulean Sisters, was in her pink sweater and skirt. She was holding her luggage, as she was about to leave.

"Sis, you have a minute?" Misty asked, "I was wondering if you and I can study up some of our Seakings and Goldeens."

Daisy smiled, "I will… but I won't."

Misty asked, "Come again?"

She replied, "See, I have to go to a photo shoot, down in the Orange Islands. Also, we get to go on vacation!"

Misty cringed, "You're kidding! You mean I have to watch the gym… _again_?"

Daisy said, "It's only going to be for three weeks. We'll only be gone, until then. Have Tracey come over, if he chooses."

"Oh, okay."

"If you need anything, you call me. We'll only be gone for three weeks. Don't worry. I'll be back. Okay, I should be leaving now! Take care of the gym, little sister!"

She dashed off, heading to her car, as Misty was groaning, "Aw, man! What is with these girls and their shopping, vacationing, and lazing around?"

She sighed, as she sat down, in anger, "Well, three weeks is fine. How bad can it be? I mean, Daisy, Violet, and Lily will be gone and I get to be Gym Leader, as always. I may be the youngest of the Sisters, but I'm the strongest of the three, because they can't take a battle. I feel like I am related to A-list hot girls, who are also D-list Pokémon Gym Leaders."

_**NOTE: **__In the Pokémon Gen. I, Cerulean City was the second gym in the game to win a badge._

She smiled, "But… I just wonder how Ash and the others are doing. I heard about his trip to Sinnoh, and I hope to meet his new friends."

She sighed, "Focus… I better head to the pool and train."

**XXXXX**

At the pool, all of her Pokémon, including Psyduck, were swimming. Misty was by the pool. As she enjoyed the Water Pokémon swimming, the phone rang. She got up and answered the phone. It was from a man who wanted to give Misty an offer.

"Excuse me, Miss, uh… Whatever," he spoke on the phone, "I was wondering if I was to give you a special deal on a-."

Misty barked, "Whatever it is, take it with Daisy of the Cerulean Gym! She's out, right now! Call back, later!"

She hung up, slamming the receiver.

She grumbled, as she went to the pool, "Shady Salesmen… What am I, stupid?"

The phone rang again. She picked it up and shouted, "WHAT?"

It was Daisy. She giggled, "Hi. I'm at the airport."

"Oh, sorry."

"Like, what a 'tude."

"Sorry. There was a man on the phone… Uh, wrong number. That's all."

"Oh, that's fine. Listen, I forgot to tell you. We're doing a special Water Ballet Exhibition for next week, and I was wondering if you would perform for us."

"A ballet? Wait… Why? You can't expect me to do it, alone!"

"Simple… You were good, in your performance in the Magical Mermaid, long ago. Quit moping around and get it done! Besides, you can find your friends for help."

"Yeah, but-."

"We're cool on this, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Totally cools! See you then!"

She hung up, as Misty was in a brick wall. She realized something.

She flipped, "AAH! NONE OF MY FRIENDS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO BALLETS! AND THEY'RE ALL FAR AWAY!"

She sobbed, as she was on her knees, "This is a disaster! What will I do? I refuse to be a one-woman show! I have to care for my Pokémon, too!"

The phone rang again, as she answered it. She spoke, "Hello?"

"You hung up on me," a man's voice spoke again.

Misty yelled, "LISTEN! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HE-!"

He said, "Let me finish! I am here for an incredible offer! I think I can help you with your troubles, Miss, uh…"

"Misty. I am the Cerulean Sisters' youngest sister and Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"Ah, Misty. Anyway, have I got an offer for you?"

"Whatever it is… NO! Now, what is it?"

The man then said that she is sending her a flier, via Delibird, in ten minutes. He also said that it'll change her life, forever. Misty agreed and said, "Fine. You _better _be right."

"Since you called for the request, call back, if you are interested. Thank you."

He hung up, as Misty was confused. "Huh? What does he mean?"

Just then, outside, a Delibird arrived with a white sack over his shoulder. It appeared by the front door and knocked. Misty arrived and saw the Delibird. It gave her the flier and flew away. She thought, "I wonder why he was in a hurry."

She stepped back inside, as she went to Daisy's office.

* * *

_**Miz-K Takase in:  
Pokémon Mecha Trifecta**_

* * *

_**Part 2: Misty's Triple Trouble**_

* * *

Misty read the flier:  
_Take a trip to the future, having your own people to help you out, while the ones you know are gone. Buy one of our programmable android performers, to which you can shape them into anybody you want. Totally perfect, totally safe, and totally obedient. They can perform any type of entertainment performance, including sports, movies, music, and gym battles. All our robots are well-built, waterproof, tamperproof, fail-safe, fireproof, and guaranteed to please your visitors, or your money back.  
Act now, and you shall receive a money back guarantee, in case your robotic entertainer breaks down, immediately.  
(__**NOTE**__: Do NOT use androids for Psychic or Dark Pokémon)_

"Huh? An android entertainer? Ridiculous…" she snuffed, "Like heck I wou-."

She thought, "Wait…"

She then thought of having her sisters as androids. They would perform water ballets and they can even match likenesses of their own moves. And since they're waterproof, the pool is a perfect way to test them.

Misty thought about it and said, "Why not? Since the sisters are gone… I might as well. One week is all I need. But, if they grew suspicious about them, I _will _have to lecture Daisy! And I don't care if I'm the runt of this group!"

She grabbed the phone and said, "Maybe this will be a great idea. I'm gonna enjoy this one… I hope."

She dialed the number and asked, "Hello? This is Misty of the Cerulean Gym. I got your flier and I'd like to order _three _of your best androids."

The operator said, "One moment please…"

The operator then said, "Okay. What kind of androids would you like?"

Misty said, "Uh… Do you have three that look like-?"

"The Sensational Sisters?"

"How do you know?"

"It just so happens that we have lifelike robots that fully resemble Daisy, Lily, and Violet. And we have our last three in the warehouse. They are super popular."

Misty blushed, "Oh. I didn't know. It just so happens that I am one of the Cerulean Sisters. But… I don't think you got one… of me."

"No. I am sorry. We do, but we sold the _last _Misty Android away."

Misty groaned, "I knew it…"

The operator said, "We got your account on the Cerulean City Gym, it'll be paid off, and we'll guaranteed to give you its perfection, for life, or your money back."

He then said, "That'll be… 7,500 Yen ($95.99 USD)."

Misty gasped, "Uh… How much is _one each_?"

The operator said, "I gave you a bargain, since you enjoy and are related to the Cerulean Sisters. One android is only 3,000 Yen ($38.40 USD) each."

Misty said, as she gave up, "Uh, give me the _3 Sisters for 1 Deal_…"

The operator then said, "One moment please…"

She waited, as the order was purchased. He then asked, "Will it be standard deliver or same-day deliver?"

Misty replied, "Why? What is the Misty Android's shipping?"

The operator said, "Ma'am, we cannot divulge _any _past purchases. It's strictly confidential."

"Well, I _am _in a hurry. If you don't mind… I'd like it, by tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am. Same-day delivery. Expect your delivery, by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for your purchase."

"No problem! Bye!"

She hung up, as she laughed, "It's worth it! It's a boatload of money, but it's worth it!"

She laughed evilly, as she just found a way to save the gym and its shows. Most of all, she found a way to make someone fill in for Daisy and her sisters – _Technology_!

Misty giggled, "I cannot wait!"

She gasped, "OH! I forgot! I have to check the internet on some dance moves in the past ballets that Daisy performed in. It wouldn't be fair, without a downloaded file."

She headed to the computer and started to type in _"Cerulean Sisters; Water Ballet_". She also knew some moves for them to perform, since she plays the Magical Mermaid, one time.

* * *

The next day, Misty waited outside, as she waited for the delivery. Minutes later, a black truck arrived, heading to the back way of the gym. Misty rushed over to the back and called to the deliverymen.

"Excuse me! Gentlemen!" She called, "It's here! Sir? Uh, sir?"

The deliveryman asked, "Are you Misty?"

Misty replied, "Yes, sir."

He presented the clipboard to her, "Sign here, please."

She signed the clipboard and said, "Are they my androids?"

The deliveryman said, "Three of the best robots that ever robotic. JK. A little joke. Please enjoy. Shall we bring them in?"

"Yes. This way, please."

They carefully brought in three crates, all marked with _"To Misty of Cerulean City_". Misty let them in, as they rolled them in the back way of the gym.

**XXXXX**

After that, Misty tried to open the boxes. She pulled open the lids, revealing a huge pile of straw, with a booklet of instructions. She pushed the straw out of the way and viewed a robot of Daisy, wearing her red swimsuit. She was standing in place, with her eyes closed. She looked exactly like her, right down to her body. Misty pulled her out and said, "I shall christen you, _Daisy #2_."

She said, "And I shall call the others _Violet #2 _and _Lily B_. B as in brat!"

"_I'm the __fourth__ Sensational Cerulean Sister!" Misty boomed._

_Lily corrected, "There are THREE sisters, and ONE runt!"_

_Misty growled._

She then snarled, "And _that's _for calling me a runt!"

She stood all three robots in place. The Violet Robot was wearing her green swimsuit, while the Lily Robot had on her yellow swimsuit. She then read the instructions.

"_To turn on your android entertainers, simply open the panel and press the ON button on the back of the neck. Activate them, by giving their command. Also, they shall be useful for their default programming. To download additional programming, placed slot disc in back area, above their abdomen_."

She then said, "Well, first things first… Time to activate them."

She then read, "_WARNING: make sure to recharge them, using the extendable cord and plug, located in their… _their…"

Misty closed the booklet and said, "You know… I think I shall keep their recharging _confidential_."

She blushed, "But first!"

She turned on each robot, one at a time, "Daisy… Lily… Violet… Activate…"

She smiled, "Yay!"

The robots opened their eyes and started to flash their eyes. Daisy shone her green eyes, Lily shone her blue eyes, and Violet shone her brown eyes. Misty was ecstatic, as they started moving. They walked towards Misty, as they bowed to her.

They spoke, "Hello, Miss Misty. We are your servants to obey."

Misty blushed, as Daisy Robot smiled, "I am Daisy."

Violet Robot said, "I am Violet."

Lily Robot giggled, "And I am Lily."

Daisy blushed, "Like, totally."

They hugged her, as Misty was confused. She asked, "Uh… Attention?"

Daisy Robot said, "Not now. We want to enjoy this newfound ownership."

Misty sighed, "They'll understand… But how can I tell them that they can swim?"

The Robots said, "We're excellent swimmers! We are, like, totally not maladroit!"

Misty thought, "Didn't that last part sound weird and wrong?"

Misty then placed the sisters into Daisy's office. Lily and Violet was sitting in the couch, as Daisy was being modified. Misty then presented a floppy disc of the Real Sisters' swimming routine.

She asked, "Are you familiar with swimming?"

Daisy Robot replied, "No. But we are excellent swimmers. Like, I can do a backstroke, frontstroke, butterfly-."

Misty said, "Yeah, yeah. But can you do a Water Ballet or synchronize swimming?"

Daisy beeped, "Does not compute. We do not swim for show. It is not in our programming."

Misty gasped, "YOU WHAT?"

She fainted on the chair, as the sisters were surrounding her, trying to revive her.

"Master! Wake up!" Violet pleaded.

Misty was still out cold. How can she explain to the androids that a water ballet is coming next week, if they don't know how?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Misty was revived by her android sisters. She saw Daisy, who was worried about her.

"Daisy? Where am I?" She moaned.

"Misty. You were out like a light," she said, "What happened? Was it something we said?"

Misty replied, "Sorry. That was a crazy dream I had."

Daisy asked, with a smile, "What was it about, Master?"

Misty then paused, realizing it was real. She thought she was dreaming it. Violet and Lily appear, in blue maid uniforms. They smiled, "We live to serve you, Master."

They bowed, as Misty cringed, "Uh, guys… I don't know what to do… But… I was wondering if I am in need of your entertaining services."

Daisy Robot asked, "How so?"

Misty said, "Well, the reason I asked if you do synchronized swimming is that in six days, I have to put on a water ballet. You see, I wanted to make the fans happy. And well… no one would do it, so…"

Daisy blushed, "You want to insert this new data into us?"

Misty nodded, as the robot said, "Acceptable. Like, we can do anything, as long as it is in our default programming. Swimming is great."

Violet smiled, "We are, like, excellent swimmers. Just look at us."

Lily smiled, "We are waterproof. All of us, including the other robots, can never rust, even in pool water or sea water. We are, like, H2O-safe and pliant."

Misty smiled, "I see…"

They said, "We don't mind. Show us this water ballet."

Misty said, "Well, Violet writes the story, Lily gives the costumes, and Daisy gives the rest. Maybe I should."

Daisy then said, as she pulled a USB cord from her ear. She said, "It is best to download off of us, rather than inserting a disc in us."

Misty said, "Well… My laptop has USB ports… but… I don't think I'll find a download for your talents."

She asked, "Out of curiosity, what _is _your default programming?"

Daisy then beeped, "Prepare to dance."

They stood in place and started pop and lock. First, they did a little revision of a Robot Dance, then it changed into a hip and belly dance.

Misty thought, "They can dance, but they cannot swim in style. Nice robot dance, interchanging to a swaying dance. Aren't they young, uh, _look _young? Never mind."

They then switched to a normal party-style dance. They dropped to their knees, after they finished. Misty was in shock.

"Holy Shellder…" She said in shock, "You girls are hired! But, _only _after I download your software."

Daisy bowed, "Yes. Remember, you cannot download the swimming software, without proper instructions."

Violet Robot asked, as she held up her USB cord, "Room for one more?"

Lily smiled, "Me, too!"

Misty said, "Fine. But one at a time! We have six days before the exhibition, so please be patient!"

Daisy bowed, "Understood."

Misty attached her USB cord into the laptop, as she put her on _Stand-By Mode_.

"_Standing by…_" Daisy beeped, as her eyes faded. Misty opened her swimsuit, only opening a small hole, showing her stomach. Misty went to the instructions again and read how to install data.

She read the booklet, "_To open disc to download data, press the android's…_ navel?!"

She had to press her bellybutton, and also to Violet and Lily. She shuddered, "I never knew that was an opening… Here goes… Forgive me, Daisy #2."

She pressed her bellybutton and her stomach panel opened, showing a CD port. She put the disc in the machine, as she clicked on the download site. She clicked the "Swimming - Freestyle" icon and the "Swimming – Artistic" icon. The download began, as Daisy started to buzz and hum.

"_Loading… 12%… 13%… 15%… 17%…"_

Misty asked, "Is there a reason why she is loading slowly?"

Lily Robot said, "It's because all downloads takes a lot of memory to us androids. We are 24 GB in memory, minus the 7 GB in our default functions."

Violet said, "Yeah. Our download goes up to the remaining 17 GB. For this download, it takes about 221 MB to function. You have plenty of room to please."

They both smiled, "We live to serve, master! And we live to work for you!"

Misty then thought, "Live to serve? They aren't just celebrity entertainment machines… they're life-savers! (Kind of… It's unknown)."

Misty left, as she said to the others, "Daisy is going to be a while. I need to take a swim. When she's done, Violet #2 will go next, for her downloading."

Lily Robot cried, "AW! Why can't I get a turn next?"

Misty said, "Well, Violet is the second-oldest-, I mean, I decide who goes next. I am your owner, after all."

Lily Robot bowed, "Yes, master."

Violet said, "Daisy Robot will be done in approximately, like, fifteen minutes. She will restart herself, and removed the disc and USB port."

Misty said, as she ordered, "Okay. When she is done, remember, connect yourself, then click on the Swimming icons, and then-."

Violet said, "There's no need. We know what to do. We are smart."

Misty spoke at the 4th wall, "Unlike the _real _Sisters."

Lily glared, "What was that?"

Misty smiled, "Nothing."

She left, as she called, "The minute you are downloaded, report to the pool and practice."

They both bowed, "Yes, Master."

They waited for Daisy Robot to be finished. They grew bored, as she was still loading.

Lily said, "I need to recharge. Be right back."

She left, as Violet waited. Daisy continued to beep.

"_Loading… 45%… 46%… 46… 46… 46… 47%… 47…"_

Violet sighed, "Oh, no! There's that slow part! Loading time remaining – _ten minutes_."

Daisy beeped, "_Loading… 50%…_"

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, as they were still loading, Misty was in the pool, swimming. She got out and said, "I know it takes a while, but I grow worried about the event, next week. We got six days, and already they are beginning to grow interest. I better go see them."

She dried off and said, "I sure hope they are finished. They _are _smart."

But then, Daisy Robot, wearing Daisy's casual clothes, appeared in front of Misty. She smiled, "How do I look? I found this, while I was looking for you."

Misty griped, "Daisy! Darn it! You know that it doesn't belo-! AHEM! Never mind! I don't know how you got it, but I know you got it! Why did you take these clothes?"

Daisy said, "Well… It's kind of weird. I figured that since I am to _not _swim, I can act like a human. Of course, I could not find a maid outfit, like Violet Model and Lily Model have."

Misty asked, "Oh. Where are they now?"

Daisy scanned, "_Violet – fully downloaded; Daisy – fully downloaded; Lily – downloading in-progress: 38%…_"

She smiled, "So, until you place me to recharge, meaning when my batteries are low, shall we spend some time together?"

Misty asked, "Are you sure that you are downloaded?"

"Indeed. I am now able to perform our special swimming exhibition. We have saved and copied our dancing styles for _five days, eighteen hours, and 42 minutes_. We do have a Showtime Counter, since you told us about the dancing show. We dance…"

She moved and halted herself, "We dance… so… so… so… good… We cannot… keep the… the keep… the beat… going."

Misty said, "Easy there, Cyberella. Save it for the show."

Daisy giggled, "We figured that we start a show with our usual dance, followed by a dance, over the pool, and then we dive in, swim into our digital heart's content."

Misty thought, "I think we need to have some silver swimsuits."

She said, "Deal. But _I _decide on the swimsuits for you. But… You must _never _address to the crowd that you're androids. If they find out, Cerulean City would be a bummer!"

Daisy winked, "There's no need, Master. We keep ourselves eye-catching and visible. We also keep ourselves reticent."

"Meaning…"

"We, the entertaining androids, never divulge our secrets to the human eye. It has never been proven, since everybody owns us."

"Okay… Then, why don't you come with me to the store for some shopping for the show. I need to go out to eat and get some bottled water for the upcoming Gym Battles. And remember, when we go out, call me _Misty_. NOT _Master_. Got it?"

Daisy bowed, "Understood."

Misty ordered, "Now, what did I just say?"

Daisy Robot processed, "Objective 1: Present to the public for swimming show. Objective 2: Do NOT show true form to public. Objective 3: Call Master by real name, Misty; addendum: Call her Master, when in gym and NOT in public."

Misty laughed, "Maybe you _are _ready! Now, let's go."

Daisy Robot smiled, "Yes, Master."

Misty sighed in anger, "It'll never work…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was still downloading, as Violet was in another room, recharging. Lily beeped on.

"_Loading… 67%… 68%… 70%… 72%… 72… 72… 72… Error! Data unable to load… Retry loading… 72%… 72… 72… Loading Retry successful… 73%…"_

Of course, some downloads to androids take an awful lot of time and patient; not to mention some workable files.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Misty was at the Cerulean Department Store with, uh… Daisy. Misty chose to take her _pseudo-sister _to the mall, to find clothes for her performance in five nights.

"Actually, it is now _five days, sixteen hours, and 27 minutes_." Daisy Robot responded at the 4th wall.

Misty tugged her ear and snuffed, "Put a cork in it, Gadget."

* * *

_**Take 2…**_

* * *

Misty and her "Daisy" arrived at a clothing outlet. It was Daisy's favorite store, where she and her sisters shop for summer clothes. Misty asked the clerk, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The female clerk responded, "Ah, Daisy and Misty. How can we help you?"

Misty replied, "Do you have any swimsuits in silver, chrome, or something in a shiny white?"

"You mean metallic colors?"

Daisy responded, "Yes, ma'am. We wanted our swimsuits, for this occasion, in our upcoming Water Show in Cerulean City."

Misty covered her mouth, "She's right! Uh, do you have some we know of?"

The clerk replied, "Ah, yes. I think we do. No chrome, actually. We have some in a shiny ruby red, sapphire blue, topaz pink, and/or jade green."

Daisy asked, "Shall I try them on?"

Misty covered her mouth and said, "Uh… Do you have some in _her _size?"

The clerk smiled, "For Daisy… anything."

Misty whispered to the Robot Daisy, "From _now on_, do not say anything, in public…"

"I hope you like _this _ensemble. You will try it on, correct?" The clerk replied, as she showed Daisy a two-piece ruby swimsuit. Daisy said nothing.

Misty whispered, "Answer her!"

Daisy whispered, "But, Misty, you told me to not say anything."

Misty muttered, "Androids…"

She griped, "Just say YES!"

The clerk asked, "Is something wrong?"

Daisy giggled, "No, thank you. Like, I'll take it home, with me! In fact, any of your finest metallic swimwear shall be perfect in my size. I'll take ALL YOU HAVE!"

Misty cried, "NO, WAIT!"

The clerk smiled, "Wow! You never change, Miss Daisy!"

Daisy smiled, "It's no problem!"

The clerk replied, "Will that be cash or charge?"

Misty said, "Charge it, ma'am!"

She gasped, "SHOOT! Daisy already took her Gold Card!"

She then changed her mind, "Never mind… I'll pay cash."

Daisy paid it, in full, and said, "Whatever the pay, it'll be fine. Totally cute, totally shiny, totally… totally…"

The clerk asked, "Is something wrong with her?"

The Robot flushed beet red, as Misty grabbed the clothes. She took Daisy away and said, "Uh, she's overhyped over the pool show! See you then!"

She dashed off, as the clerk was confused.

**XXXXX**

At the Ladies Room, Misty was outside, with her bags of swimwear, as Daisy was seated in the corner, recharging. She then said, "Like, Misty! I'm not used to being inside a restroom, recharging!"

She was the only one in the restroom, as Misty was outside.

She snapped, "Must you blab about it?"

She was balled up, with herself plugged in. (We're not telling you where her cord came from). She said, "Well, I'm not used to being in this place. But when I was in awe over those swimsuits, I was light-headed."

Misty said, "Tell me about it. Daisy shops like an animal."

She added, "From this point on, no more shopping! I cannot have you spend any more money. Actually, _I'm _spending it. For now, we can go home."

She asked, "By the way… How much has Lily charged up her download?"

Daisy said, "When we got here, Lily is all-set."

Misty smiled, "What a relief. Whenever you're done, you can walk with me."

Daisy said, "In a minute. I'm about to perform a system check. Give me about a few minutes."

She beeped and processed, "_System Check activated… Now checking functions in perfect condition…_"

Eventually, that took about seven minutes. Misty got in and growled, "Come on!"

She picked up a motionless Daisy and carried her over her shoulder. She carried the bags with her arms, as she staggered out of the mall.

"Sorry… Sis had a tough day…" he moaned, as she was in pain, since Robot Daisy was heavy.

She thought, as she was annoyed, "She's more annoying than the _real _Daisy!"

**XXXXX**

At the gym, the girls were in the changing room, trying on the clothes. Misty waited outside the door, as Daisy stepped out, wearing a cute ruby red bikini. She giggled, "I'll bet all the robot men would burn out their motherboards on _this_ beauty."

Violet wore a shiny jade swimsuit. She said, "Like, totally. Jade Green is my color."

Lily stepped out in a shiny blue one-piece. She said, "Ah! It matches the color of Cerulean City!"

They cheered, "Master is awesome! We have the clothes for our show!"

Misty smiled, "Good, good. Now, let's have a little practice."

She blew the whistle, and then shouted, "TO THE POOL!"

They dashed off, as the phone rang. Misty headed to phone and answered it. It was from the _real_ Daisy.

"Hi. Misty, how are you?" Daisy said.

Misty replied, "Okay. I managed to get the show started for the next five days. Plus, I managed to hire someone to swim for us."

Daisy cheered, "Good going, Misty! I hope to see how you did! Just checking. I was almost worried. Good luck on opening night. Oop, excuse me. Break a leg!"

Misty smiled and said, "Bye."

She hung up, as she headed to the pool.

**XXXXX**

When she got there, she saw the robot sisters, performing their synchronized swimming moves, as Misty was amazed. In fact, she was extremely mad.

"HEY! WE DIDN'T EVEN PRACTICE!" She yelled.

Lily smiled, "We did so well…"

Violet blushed, "Like totally…"

Daisy said, "No, she means that we didn't do an opening bit, before we dove in."

Misty said, "Exactly. You three are robots. How do you start it?"

They stepped out of the pool, as Daisy Robot stood by the bottom of the high dive. She then beckoned Lily and Violet to bend down, acting like they are shut down. Daisy would bend down, too, and then say, "Master… a little music, please?"

Misty headed to a boombox and played some Sci-Fi-Techno music. Daisy started to move mechanically, as she bent up. She turned to Lily and patted her back, signaling her to wake up. She turned to Violet and woke her up, too. They started to dance around the high dive board. They danced like robots for the first ninety seconds, and then shifted into a dance up the ladder. They climbed up to the high dive and started to strut to the end of the board. Daisy jumped up and dived first, followed by Violet, and then Lily.

**SPLASH!**

They dived into the water, as the music changed into a beautiful classical medley. They began to spin and move around, as they jumped upward and splashed down, raising their arms up. They then swam around, really fast, in a heart-shaped form. They then sunk down and jumped back up, doing a pose.

The music stopped, as Misty applauded.

"YAY! YAY! That was amazing!" She laughed, "You guys are flawless!"

Daisy smiled, "We are living proof of entertainment. Why do you think we are modeled after the Sensational Sisters?"

Misty then instructed, as the robots stepped out, "Well, I want you three to remember to use that choreography for the show, in five nights. Okay, hit the closet!"

The girls asked, "The closet?"

Misty said, "Yeah… Right now, it's time for my next Gym Battle. You three are dismissed."

Lily asked, "Uh… Shouldn't we take off our swimsuits?"

Misty shoved all three off and shouted, "NO TIME! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

**XXXXX**

The Sisters, still in their swimsuits, were in the closet. Misty spoke, "Stand-by Mode! NOW! I'll recharge you, later."

They responded, "Yes, Master… Will you reactivate us?"

Misty said, "Right. I will. I promise. And just so no one grows suspicious, I'm locking the door."

They powered down, as Misty shut the door and locked it. She groaned, "Nightmare… If they appear, during my battle, I'll _never _look at Daisy and the others, again."

She kept the key with her, as she headed off.

She pondered, "I better use some Pokémon. I know. 2-on-2 battle with Seaking and Starmie. This'll be a piece of cake! Of course, Electric attacks may be a problem… and then there are Grass-Type moves… but who's to say? I _am _an experienced Gym Leader, after all."

She left to the pool, for her upcoming Pokémon Gym Battle.

* * *

That night, she pulled out the Sisters from the closet, as she carried them to Daisy's office. She thought, "Now that I have finished, I can go to bed. For now, these robot beauties, a.k.a. my prize-winning neck pains, will need to be in full strength."

She then said, "Maybe… Maybe I can leave them off, before the night of the show!"

She arrived at the office and plugged each Sister in. As she plugged all three in, she then turned on Daisy. She woke up and saw Misty, who was exhausted.

"Daisy." Misty said.

Daisy Robot smiled and replied, "Master. How was your battle?"

Misty said, "Well, Nurse Joy is tending to my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. Of course, I lost. But rules are rules."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… You see, I'm a Gym Leader in this Gym. As a rule, I give badges to the trainers that won. You would've seen me in action. I didn't have Gyarados and Corsola with me, but I used Seaking and Starmie. This trainer had a Vaporeon and a Staravia. And he _still _beat me. It was a close match, don't you think?"

"Master, you did well… I wish I would've seen it."

"I would… But think of the morale. If they see you, it can be catastrophic!"

Daisy hugged Misty and whispered, "Master… They don't mind. Like I said… I can make my true identity a secret. I won't call you Master, from time to time. Of course, being without you… makes me sad…"

"Daisy #2…"

Misty then sniffled, as she was in tears. She then said, "Daisy… No… I'm sorry… Sister."

Daisy and Misty hugged, as Misty added, "I won't let you be hiding in secrecy… But battery power is a problem."

"I can take care of it…" Daisy said.

* * *

Misty, the next morning, then saw the Daisy and Violet Robots on the bench, glowing their respected eyes a light color. They started beeping, as they were in the sunlight from the windows.

"_Recharging… Recharging…_"

Misty asked, "Uh… Why the heck are you not plugged in?"

Daisy spoke, "Battery power – 80%."

Violet replied, "Battery power – 85%."

Misty asked, "Where's Lily B?"

Violet responded with a beep, "Lily Model is in the room, plugged in."

Daisy said, "It was my idea. You didn't read clearly."

Misty asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

She showed the booklet and read the _"Battery Power Usage and FAQ_". She read:  
"_All Androids shall be recharged, using the extendable cord and plug, located in their… _AHEM!"

She then read a small addendum, "_However, to avoid a possible brownout in your home, ALL entertaining androids can be charged by sunlight. If on a cloudy day, make sure to have your sockets ready."_

Misty gulped, "_Now_ you tell me…"

Daisy said, "If you were embarrassed about where we are plugged in from, you should have asked."

Violet said, "Like totally."

Misty said, "I didn't know…"

She said, "What about Lily?"

Daisy said, "Her battery power took a nosedive at 15%. She'll be up and running, later."

Misty said, "Okay. Once you are fully charged, report to my office. We got about four nights left."

Daisy beeped, "Actually, it's _four days, twen-._"

Misty cried, "I GET IT, Bionic Beauty! Now, can it!"

Violet said, "What shall we do, until then?"

Daisy Robot remarked, "Well, we can practice our robotic dancing. After all, we are excellent swimmers _and _dancers."

Violet cheered, "Like, yeah! You read my memory tracks!"

They stood up and started to dance and whir around.

Daisy spoke robotically, as she moved and halted, doing a robot dance, "We can dance… and recharge… at the same… time…"

Violet danced, "AH! Today's weather calls for… Sunny! Tomorrow, Sunny!"

Misty griped, "You're not meteorologists! You're dancers!"

Daisy called, "Do the _Robo-Sister_ with us, Master!"

They danced, as Misty said, "I'll pass. Right now, I have to go out to jog. Once Lily is up, make sure that you three are present. I have an announcement to make. And… make sure she plays in the sunlight, too."

They both cheered, "OKAY!" as they continued to dance.

* * *

Hours later, Misty then addressed to the Robot Sisters about the announcement.

"In four nights, you shall begin your huge debut performance! Of course, the night before, you shall be deactivated. Everybody knows that we must be fully charged and energized, for the shows! In fact, practice begins, shortly. Any questions?"

Lily asked, "Uh… What should we do, until then?"

Misty said, "Well, that's the good news. You three will cheer for me, during my Gym Battle, tomorrow. If you do well, I could give you an extra hour, before shutdown on Showtime."

Daisy blushed, "Thank you…"

Misty said, "Okay. Be ready!"

She left, as the robot sisters then looked at the flier of the Water Show. They scanned, "_Now reading flier…_"

The flier said:  
_"Cerulean City's Gym presents:  
The Sensational Sisters' Water Exhibition  
"Futuristic Aquatic Showcase""_

Lily giggled, "That's us! We _do _look like the Sensational Sisters!"

Violet said, "For real! This is going to be, like, awesome!"

Daisy then said nothing. She growled, as the others were concerned.

"Sister Unit?" Violet asked.

Lily said, "What is wrong?"

Daisy just couldn't say a word. The other two robots left, as Daisy let out a whisper.

"_So… … … … …That's why…_"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of the Water Exhibition. The crowd was lining up, as the Robots were getting prepared. Daisy Robot, however, felt uneasy, since she read the flier, days ago.

She processed, "Time for show – _fifteen minutes_."

She said, "I feel I am being used."

"We'll be fine, Daisy!" Lily said.

Violet replied, "Like totally. In fact, Misty said that she didn't mind that we are replacing the Sisters. We're okay. Like, we can fool them."

Daisy said, "Oh, I hope so. But Master has a lot of explaining to do."

Lily beeped, "We must prepare. We'll ask her, afterwards."

Daisy smiled, "Right. So, I figured after our main dive, we should perform a brand-new dive, after our first cadence. But I think we should use it, for the next show."

Violet smiled, "Like, yeah!"

They stayed composed, as the curtain was about to go up.

**XXXXX**

Misty then spoke on the PA, announcing the Robot Sisters.

"The year is 2012 – this is the new wave of the future. Synchronized swimming will never be the same again. Here to show you the whole story behind it is Cerulean City's own Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet!"

The crowd cheered, as the Robot Sisters, in their shiny swimsuits with silver jackets, prepared to take their place. They bent down, as the spotlight shone on Daisy Robot, who was wearing shades, as the smoke machines started to surround the Sisters. She started to move mechanically, as she bent up, as techno music played. She turned to Lily and patted her back, signaling her to wake up. She turned to Violet and woke her up, too. They started to dance around the high dive board, removing their silver jackets. They did the robot dance, as the crowd cheered. And then they danced up the ladder to the high dive. They climbed up to the high dive and started to strut to the end of the board. The crowd was in enjoyment, as they cheered for the Robot Sisters, thinking that they were the real thing.

"Wow! This is awesome!" One fan cheered.

"How futuristic!" Another called.

"Totally cool! Yeah, I love the Sisters!" A third fan called.

Daisy smiled, "They love us. Who knew us androids can be exact and easily entertaining?"

She removed her shades, jumped up, and dived first, followed by Violet, and then Lily.

**SPLASH!**

They dived into the water, as the music changed into a beautiful classical medley, with the water shimmering in a pink tinted spotlight. They began to spin and move around, as the Seakings, Goldeens, and Horsea swam with them. They jumped upward and splashed down, raising their arms up. The Pokémon popped up, shooting a Water Gun and Hydro Pump in an arched direction. The crowd began to cry out, "Ooooooo…"

Misty was in amazement, "AWESOME! They loved it!"

They then swam around, really fast, in a heart-shaped form. They then sunk down and jumped back up, doing a pose.

The crowd cheered, as the music ended. Daisy then did a backflip jackknife into the water. She swam back up and waved. The crowd went wild, snapping pictures from the crowd. One of the fans liked it that he planned on leaking it into the internet.

The sisters waved, as they were showered with cheers. Daisy called, "Thank you for our special performance!"

Lily cheered, "And we hope to see you soon!"

The Sisters leave, as the crowd continued to cheer, for an encore.

In the end, Misty and the Robot Sisters' performance was a huge hit. It sold out for six weeks. To Misty, it was awesome for her… but it was also bad. The _real _Daisy, Lily, and Violet were set to return in two weeks.

* * *

Days later, the Sisters were in their maid outfits, as they were fanning Misty with green leaf fans. Misty was resting in her yellow swimsuit, drinking a cup of fruit punch. She sighed, "Ah… Now _this _is how a Cerulean Sister is treated. I _am _the fourth Sensational Sister."

Lily replied, "Actually, there are _three _Sensational Sisters… and _one _powerful Master."

Misty barked, "Less talking, more fanning, Lily B."

She waved her fan, as Daisy-Bot, wearing the _real _Daisy's clothes, asked her, "Master, I know it has been about _nine days, four hours, and 22 minutes_, since our outstanding debut performance in the pool, and we have been doing it, again and again…"

Misty asked, "You're point?"

Daisy replied, "Well… I wish to say it, but… Be honest! Were you using us to replace your sisters?"

Misty honestly said, "Well, yes. It was out of desperation. Besides, the real sisters were on vacation. What was I gonna do? In fact, we could use you three, when they get back, and have a huge water showcase."

Daisy said, "I see…"

Misty then asked, "Why? Why are you upset?"

Daisy said, "Well… After using all three of us, like that… I shall speak to you in my own words."

She bowed, "Master…"

She blushed, as she was in tears, "You are so amazing. I love you."

Misty spewed her punch from her mouth and gasped, "WHAT? W-w-w-w-w-w-why did you say that?"

Daisy sobbed, "Oh, Master… I never thought we'd be getting so much praise. So much… So… much…"

She wailed, in a loop, as Violet remarked, "If our performance was exceptional, we praise our masters. Daisy Robot is crying, because our _Futuristic Android Water Show_ received an S-rating. _S-rating_ means MEGA Excellent. If it were "SS", our highest, Daisy would be ecstatic that she'll malfunction, and you'd have to call the repair hotline."

Lily and Violet stopped fanning and cried with Daisy Robot, "We never felt so happy! We have been amazing! We are sold out for six wee-e-e-e-e-e-eks! WAH-AH-AH-AH-AH!"

Misty covered her ears and shouted, "OKAY! STOP CRYING! I GET THE POINT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!"

She sighed, "Okay, calm down or you'll rust. I mean it."

She snapped, "STOP IT!"

They continued to cry, as Misty said, "Maybe I should ask Daisy if she'd ever cry."

**XXXXX**

The show continued on for the remainder of the Sisters' vacation. They returned to the gym, with their luggage.

"Gym Sweet Gym!" Daisy smiled.

Lily laughed, "Good to be home, swimming and such."

Violet cheered, "Like totally!"

They saw the flier on the bulletin board.

Daisy thought, "Huh? What's this?"

She read, "_Welcome to the World of Tomorrow. Synchronized Swimming will never be the same. Cerulean City Gym presents: The Sensational Sisters' Water Exhibition "Futuristic Aquatic Showcase"_?!"

She cried, "SOLD OUT FOR SIX WEEKS?!"

She lost her balance and gasped for air, "Misty! I don't know how she did it!"

Lily asked, "Did she just used doubles of us?"

Violet said, "I mean, like, this is so wonderful… yet bizarre. How can we be in the Gym, while we were on vacation?"

Daisy muttered, "I know why…"

She pulled out her iPhone and showed a video of the Android Showcase's debut. She said, as the video played, "I found this, on the internet. It was _supposed _to be a surprise for _Misty_."

They gasped, "WHOA! That's us!"

Daisy nodded, "I think we _now_ know what is going on. We're going to have a word with _Misty_."

Lily asked, "Uh, I'm lost… What does it mean?"

Daisy replied, "It means… Like, you know what? Let's explain it, inside."

She muttered, "Six weeks… Aquatic Showcase… Dance like robots and swim in the pool… This is a bummer…"

Violet asked Lily, "Uh, I'm lost. What's with Daisy's 'tude?"

Lily replied, "Like, I don't know."

They headed inside, as The Robot Sisters were walking together with Misty. She laughed, "Oh, Daisy #2, that wouldn't be right…"

Daisy-Bot asked, "But why not? I can try and do a double flip jackknife dive."

Misty smiled, "You're more advanced. That's the hardest dive of them all."

Lily-Bot spoke, "Like, what can we do for another encore?"

Daisy shouted, "How about diving out of our Gym, you phonies?"

The Real Sisters confronted the Robot Sisters, as Misty was shocked.

She laughed, "Oh, Daisy. How was your-?"

Daisy went past her and yelled at Daisy-Bot, "OKAY, YOU FAKER! GET OUT OF MY GYM!"

Misty pleaded, "Uh, Daisy…"

Daisy-Bot replied, "I don't know what you mean… Master owns us."

The Sisters gasped, "MASTER?!"

Misty replied, "Sorry…"

Daisy snapped, "I knew it! You're all those entertaining androids I hear on the magazines!"

Violet gasped, "You mean that they're…"

Lily trembled, "Androids?"

They squealed, "YAY! WE GOT SOMEONE TO TALK TO!"

Violet cheered to Violet-Bot, "Aw, you are so awesome! Like, you should show me your moves!"

Lily cheered, "Give me the number of your hairstylist! I want to adjust my hair like yours!"

Daisy shouted, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

She turned to them, "Like heck we are, like, having robot clones of us, tarnish the good name of Cerulean City!"

She then said to Misty, "MISTY! You explain why these faker fembots are with you! NOW!"

Misty pouted, "I'm sorry… It was a 3-for-1 deal. A man called me about an offer of these robots, but I would consider it, with your permission."

Daisy-Bot replied, "That statement is true."

Misty continued, "But when you said to put on a show for the people, I would think fast and use these androids, for our gym."

Daisy-Bot held Misty and said, "Is that a crime? It was only until you return. We figure that you would join us in a performance!"

Misty promised, "What do you say? You want to try?"

Daisy shouted, "I WILL NOT! Do you think that automation can work for me? If there are _two _Daisies, my career is over! And it's all Misty's fault! Have you forgotten that if we are replaced with machines, we'd be on the streets?"

Violet cried, "YEAH! She's right!"

Lily shouted, "Way to go, you brat!"

Lily-Bot argued, "Leave her alone! After all we did for her, it was the least we could do!"

Violet snapped, "You played as us and became a smash hit! That hurts, right here!"

Daisy-Bot pleaded, "Please!"

Misty argued, "Leave them alone! It's fine! I'll return them, real soon!"

Daisy said, "Sorry… But it's too late for that. Misty, I…"

She exclaimed, "I'm afraid you leave us, no choice."

Daisy-Bot stepped in and shouted, "If you're going to strip her of her duties as Gym Leader, you're going to go through ME! I am the Sensational Sister, Daisy-Bot! I am programmed to obey my master, Misty!"

She then beeped, "But it seems we underestimated you! We've always wanted to meet the originators of beauty…"

Violet-Bot said, "But, one day… You shall be ugly and old…"

Lily-Bot sneered, "And, like, _we'll _be beautiful… always."

They cheered, "On our honor as androids! We are the Sensational Android Sisters of Cerulean City!"

Daisy shouted, "Over my dead body! There can be only _one _trio of beautiful sisters!"

_They _cheered, "WE! We are the _one and only _Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City! Accept NO substitutes!"

Daisy-Bot scowled, "Oh? You can best us in style? Don't make me laugh…"

She then laughed, "Koi, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka!"

She then barked, "You're nothing but a human waste. We're taking over… and there's nothing you can do about it."

Daisy snapped, "Oh, yeah? And by the way, that laugh of yours is ridiculous and stupid, for sure!"

They growled at each other, as Misty cried, "WAIT! STOP!"

She proclaimed, "It's my fault! I shouldn't let you guys fight! But you forget! We have a show, tomorrow, and if we don't practice, we'll never sell! Now, we can have room for _one _trio of my sisters! And I say it's up to you three, er, six!"

Daisy agreed, "She's right! If an android can be successful in a swimming contest…"

Daisy-Bot said, "You name the contest, you pitiful human!"

Daisy and Daisy-Bot stared down, as both Violets and Lilies were nervous.

"It seems we are in a stand-still, my robotic doppelgänger." Daisy proclaimed.

"We are excellent in every way." The Robot Daisy replied.

"And I guess there is _one _challenge to prove it," Daisy said, as she pulled a Poké Ball from her pocket, "An entertaining android is suitable for giving out stardom… let's see if you can do, what the human race can do!"

"And what's that?"

She threw the Poké Ball to her, and announced, "A Pokémon Battle!"

They all gasped. Daisy-Bot then said, "Fine. You're on! We'll have a Winner-Take-All match, to determine who will be the Sensational Sisters, once and for all! But, rest assured… when it comes to _man vs. machine_, or in this case, _woman vs. wo-machine_… uh, wait… The machines _always _win!"

"FINE! But since _I'm _the human Gym Leader, it'll be 1-on-1!" Daisy proclaimed.

Daisy-Bot sneered, "The Sudden Death Final Battle between android and humanoid. I, like, love it."

Both Daisies stared down, as Misty whispered, "Hey, Daisy… I don't think you can win against her. Trust me. She's way too advanced for-."

Daisy glared at Misty, as she pouted, "Never mind…"

She called, "Then I act as referee!"

Daisy-Bot smiled, "I concur."

Daisy shouted, "CHOOSE YOUR POKÉMON!"

* * *

They both were in the pool, on each end, as Misty was in the middle. She announced, "_This _is the Pokémon Battle, between the Robot Daisy of the Sensational Android Sisters against the _real _Daisy, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and originator of the Sensational Sisters! Winner of this match will be, as a whole, considered the _superior _race and be the sole Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City! This match will be a 1-on-1 sudden death battle."

The Robot Daisy smiled, "You should pick your Pokémon wisely! I think I found me a winner!"

Daisy cried, "We'll see about that, robo-bimbo!"

She threw her Poké Ball into the water and shouted:  
"Dewgong! Come on out!"

Daisy's Dewgong appears, as it was ready for battle.

The Robot then snickered, "Good choice. But it's no match for…"

She threw the Poké Ball and called:  
"GO, STARMIE!"

Misty's Starmie comes out, floating in the water. Misty bowed, "Again… Sorry. She had to borrow one of _my _Pokémon."

Psyduck said, "Psyduck…"

She bonked his head and snapped, "Well, a robot wouldn't pick inferiors, like you!"

Psyduck pouted, "Psy…"

Daisy-Bot said, "It's your move, human waste! Perhaps you should surrender!"

Daisy said, "Well, I won't quit, even for a toaster oven that is hotter than me! But you should see my _inner beauty_!"

Violet whispered, "I never seen her so fired up."

Lily said, "I know. Daisy hasn't been amped like that, before those three and Misty's friend came to us."

Misty signaled, "Let the battle begin!"

Daisy called, "Dewgong, get Starmie with a Headbutt!"

Dewgong went after Starmie with a Headbutt. It hit on impact, as Starmie was staggering. Daisy-Bot called out, "Swift!"

Starmie fired a stream of stars at Dewgong. Daisy-Bot called out, "Now, Rapid Spin!"

It spun around and attacked Dewgong, dead-on.

Daisy cringed, "No! It… It can't be…"

Violet cried, "You can do it, Sis!"

Violet-Bot called out, "Those humans won't stand a chance!"

Daisy shouted, "DEWGONG! Quick! Use Headbutt again!"

It launched itself again, but…

Daisy-Bot smiled, "I let you win… until NOW! Starmie! Hydro Pump!"

It spun around, all wet, heading to Dewgong.

Daisy smiled, "Gotcha!"

"Huh?"

"Dewgong! Aqua Tail!"

Dewgong swung its tail, glowing in blue, and smacked Starmie in the center.

Daisy cried out, "NOW! ICE BEAM!"

It fired an Ice Beam, freezing Starmie into a block of ice.

Daisy smiled, "Like, Humans rule!"

Daisy-Bot jeered, "Like, think again! Recover!"

The Starmie started to glow, as the ice melted. Daisy gasped, as the Robots cheered on.

"YAY! YAY! Robots Rule! Android Daisy is awesome~!"

Lily sighed, "Aw, man… It's over…"

Daisy-Bot glared, "RAPID SPIN! Send this circus seal packing!"

Starmie spun around and struck Dewgong. She shouted, "And finish it with Swift!"

It shot stars again, hitting Dewgong. It was down, but not out.

"Dewgong!" Daisy sobbed.

She dropped her head in shame, as Daisy-Bot giggled, "Koi, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka!"

Lily-Bot gasped, "Why is she laughing like that? She's gone berserk… is she?"

Violet-Bot said, "No, it has to be something else."

She scanned her and cringed, "Oh, no… NO! Daisy-Bot! Withdraw!"

Daisy-Bot cackled, "Are you kidding? I am loving this! WE HAVE WON! Androids shall rule Cerulean City!"

Daisy then sobbed, "Finish me off…"

Misty asked, "Daisy! Do you surrender?"

Daisy said, "Yes. I do."

Lily and Violet gasped, as their counterparts were laughing.

Misty was about to make the decision, but she couldn't. She yelled, "Daisy! NO! I cannot! I know what I did was out of desperation, but you shouldn't be doing that Water Ballet idea!"

"Misty! I was just kidding! I was funning with you!"

"Well, it sounded real! If you didn't call me, at that time, this wouldn't be happening! Look… I know that you never say that. The _real _Daisy would never give up! The _real _Daisy wouldn't let the show be over! The show must go on! You and your sisters… You're _better _than those androids! Daisy! I'M SORRY!"

Her screams echoed the Gym, as Daisy turned to Misty and yelled, "Well… I _don't _forgive you! AT ALL!"

She gasped, as she hung her head down in sadness.

Daisy-Bot smiled, "Naturally… Because _she's _with me, now!"

She cackled, "Koi, ka, ka, ka, ka, ka!"

Daisy yelled, "DARN YOU!"

She cringed, "I don't care if you win _or _lose! You're _never _taking her!"

Daisy-Bot said, as she laughed, "Well, then… This is getting boring. Time to end this nasty mockup. Withdraw that surrender. One round – sudden death! NO surrender! Wimping out is for humans!"

She then bellowed, "Starmie!"

But…

**BZZT!**

She froze in place and started to spew steam from her body. The Robot Sisters were shocked, as the Real Sisters were in surprise.

"Daisy #2!" Misty cried.

Daisy was in awe, as the robot stopped spewing steam. It then fell down, into the water.

**SPLASH!**

"NO!" Violet-Bot and Lily-Bot cried.

Misty cried, "Starmie! Dewgong! Get out of the water!"

The robot sank down in the pool, as Daisy returned Dewgong in her Poké Ball. Misty's Starmie was returned, too.

Violet-Bot sobbed, "She… She overheated!"

Lily-Bot cried, "WHY? This is awful!"

Misty dove into the water and grabbed the broken Daisy-Bot. She laid her on the floor, as the Violet-Bot was in fear. "Our… Sister…"

Daisy asked, "Is she okay?"

Violet-bot sobbed, "No… It's… She… She…"

She then spewed steam from her body, as well. Lily-Bot froze, spewing steam, as well. They both collapsed. They all overheated.

Misty cried, "Oh, no! Not now… Why did they overheat on me?"

Daisy said, as she was in sadness, "Because… You didn't properly care for them."

Misty barked, "Yes, I did! I downloaded their swimming routines in them, I made them swim in the water, I even made them obey me! Why would you say that?"

Daisy turned away and sniffled. What could it be?

"Misty…"

* * *

_**To be concluded…**_


	5. Conclusion

Misty was angry, as her robot sisters overheated, during the end of a Pokémon battle. But why was Daisy upset at Misty?

Misty cried, "Oh, no! Not now… Why did they overheat on me?"

Daisy said, as she was in sadness, "Because… You didn't properly care for them."

Misty barked, "Yes, I did! I downloaded their swimming routines in them, I made them swim in the water, I even made them obey me! Why would you say that?"

Daisy turned away and sniffled, "Misty… I'm sorry. It's true."

She said, "It was foolish of me to trust you to care for the Pokémon Gym. That is why we programmed you to do so."

Misty gasped, "Programmed?"

Daisy explained, "You see… When Misty left us, just to be with her friends, we were lonely. So, we figured that we'd have a look-alike to be with."

Violet sighed, "What a bummer… She may know…"

Misty asked, "Look-alike?"

Misty froze in fear and asked, "Don't tell me that it is true… Please… I wanted to see you guys."

Daisy said, "You have such great battles, and we have such great memories… But…"

She held up a flier that looked like the one Misty had, from the Delibird. She continued, "Like you, we figured that we wanted a Misty to be around. It was a surprise, and, like, lucky, that you were the last model left… but… while you acted like Misty…"

Misty trembled, "Misty… Model…"

Her eyes shook and her hands quivered. She turned to Daisy and asked, "No. What about Corsola? Gyarados? Azurill? Staryu? Psyduck? Caserin?"

Daisy came clean and said, "Misty, thank you for taking care of her Pokémon. She took Azurill, Gyarados, and Corsola, just in case she gets into a battle. Ever noticed why they were gone?"

"Why?"

She then explained how she got her, "We had that same call, from the other day, when Misty went on vacation… and we had no one to watch the Gym for us. We spent 3,000 Yen on you, on the bankroll, so you would watch over the place. And when we did have you, we wanted you to _act _like Misty, right down to her attitude, her memories, and her style. But…"

Misty was in complete horror. She was, in fact, an android. In fact, she was the _same _android that was purchased from the Sisters, a while back.

Misty whimpered, "I… I… I'm not an android… I'm not an android… I'm not an android… I'm not an android…"

Daisy said, "Well, yes. But lately, your circuits were a mess, and we didn't want to overwork you. That is why we put you in certain breaks, for about ten to twelve hours, to avoid overheating. When you purchased the three robots of us, and then they broke down, we knew that there was something wrong with you."

She then cringed, "That's what I wanted to say, before _Robot Me_ interrupted me. I was gonna say this… Misty… It's time to go. You're done as a Gym Leader… and her replacement."

Misty cringed, as she whispered _"I'm not an android…_" again and again.

Daisy sobbed, as Violet and Lily were about to cry. She said, "Misty's coming back. If she found out about you, she'd flip. Or worse. But… over the time… you were like a sister to us. I loved you… and I don't think I'll find one… like you…"

Misty then said, in a scared voice, "No."

Daisy dropped her head, "Yes."

"No… No… No…"

"Misty, yes! I won't find one, like you. You're just like her, but you were malfunctioning again! And here I thought you'd be in working condition! But… I guess I was wrong…"

She hugged her, as Misty was still motionless in shock. Daisy reached for her neck and whispered, "Forgive me… Misty…"

Misty shouted, pushing Daisy off of her, "NO! YOU CAN'T! I'm… I'm not an android! I'm not! I'M NOT!"

She sobbed, "I'm… I'm the _fourth _sensational sister…"

Daisy let out a tear and said, "No… You're not…"

**Click… Whrrr…**

She pressed her button. Misty then was powered down. Her body collapsed, as her eyes went black. Her body wound down, as Daisy was still holding her tears. Violet and Lily started bawling. Daisy walked away, without looking back or saying nothing, heading into her office. She shut the door and locked it.

Violet sniffled, "And it was a good idea, too… for an Android Futuristic Water Show…"

Lily wept, "Daisy… Why?"

Daisy was at her desk, calling the company that delivered all four androids of Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Misty. She said, in a sad voice, "Hello? I'd like to return all four androids to you. I am _not _satisfied… at all. What now? A money back guarantee? It's a deal. Pick them up, right away. They'll be out back. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and was in her desk, pouting. She sobbed, "What a bummer… I thought an Android Futuristic Water Show was so awesome… but… She should've asked for the androids!"

She dropped her head on the desk and started to cry, "AH! Misty! Why? I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Why? WHY?"

She held the Android's booklet, which had a page that said "_Troubleshooting_". It then read:  
"_In the event your entertaining android overheats, let it cool for about 12 hours. To avoid overheating their systems to fry up, turn off android, when not in use, for at least 10 to 12 hours.  
Addendum – NEVER leave your entertaining android powered on, non-stop, at all times."_

The other sisters were listening on, as they were sad.

Lily asked, "Should we, like, tell Misty?"

Violet nodded. She asked, "Uh, so… like, what to do about _them_?"

Lily said, as she looked at all four robots, "Daisy will handle it."

* * *

The next day, Misty, the _real _Misty, returned to the Gym, all refreshed, with her Azurill in her arms.

"Gym Sweet Gym," she smiled.

Azurill smiled, "Azurill…"

But as she was about to enter the Gym, she saw two deliverymen carry away the androids, in a huge box, into the truck. Misty thought, "Huh? What is this?"

She looked at the crate, and saw Daisy's face inside. She rushed to the man and asked, "Excuse me… What is this?"

The deliveryman said, "Oh, this? Just some androids that became defective. We're sending them back."

Misty was in confusion, "Androids?"

Azurill said, "Azurill?"

She entered the building and saw a flier for the Futuristic Aquatic Showcase, with a banner that says "_Shows cancelled – due to problems_".

"Huh? Futuristic Aquatic Showcase?!" Misty thought, "I never thought of that… That explains earlier."

She said, "Oh! You mean, like some sort of Robot Mermaid?"

She shook her head, "Nah. Too ridiculous."

Lily appeared and said, "Sis."

"Oh, hey, Lily. Where's Daisy?"

"Up in her office. She hasn't come out, since yesterday."

"How did it happen?"

Violet appeared and cringed. Misty scolded, "What's going on… and why was there a Water Showcase?"

Lily and Violet came clean. They told Misty about how they used androids of the Cerulean Sisters and made a huge showcase that was popular. Misty was shocked and appalled. All she could do was yell out.

"**WHAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAT?"**

She yelled, grabbing Violet's collar, "AND SHE DID WHAT AND HOW?"

Violet cried, "We didn't know! We're sorry!"

"Where is she?" She hissed.

They pointed at the office and said, "All she did was toss away the androids. She hasn't come out, since."

Misty gave Azurill to Lily and barked, "I need to see her! She's my sister! Stay here."

* * *

She entered the office and saw Daisy, crying on her desk. She scolded, "Daisy… You should've asked."

Daisy sobbed, as she looked at Misty, "Misty… Like… It's you…"

Misty glared, "What were those _androids_, huh?"

She confessed, "Well… I kind of…"

Misty corrected, "No, wait. Lily and Violet told me. You ordered a Misty Robot, who, in turn, ordered three Sensational Androids. And you left them in charge, while you were on vacation. Is that right?"

She nodded. Misty shook her head and said, "Daisy…"

She hugged her and said, "You know… It _was _a mistake. And we _did _spend all that money on them."

Daisy wept, "But we returned it… all 10,500 Yen ($134.19 USD) for all the robots… I didn't mean to…"

"Oh."

Misty said, as Daisy cried on her shoulder, "Look, it's okay. It was an honest mistake. And I didn't know you had such creativity. But, having a robot do Pokémon Battles, swimming expositions, and fashion shows is simply intolerable. We're just happy with just the four of us. This whole _Android _thing seemed okay, but… from now on, let's agree on it… as a family."

Daisy sniffled, "Okay. I won't do it again."

Misty gave her a blue handkerchief and said, "Also… Don't cancel your show… You always said it… The show must go on."

Daisy wiped her tears and said, "But… the next show is tonight… and without our androids, then we'll give out refunds."

Misty said, "You got time. You're better than machines. You're Daisy! My eldest sister. You're a Sensational Sister… whereas I am the runt…"

Daisy smiled, "Like, you're not the runt. You're a great trainer."

They hugged, as she added, "I'm glad you're back."

Misty smiled, "Daisy…"

"I love you."

"Thanks."

* * *

After that, things went back to normal… almost. The Cerulean Sisters decided to use that idea of an Android Water Show, with the real sisters, posing as robots. Of course, they loved the shiny swimsuits and the lighting that came with it. They upgraded their costumes to make them more robotic. And they aced the choreography, with it.  
When the day came, after yesterday's show was cancelled, the Cerulean Sisters appeared, as the spotlight shone on them, wearing their respective shiny swimsuits and silver jackets, with shades. To make it more stylish, Lily suggested that the Sisters would look more futuristic. So, the sisters used a little glitter on their hair to perk up their locks. They even had custom-made tights on their legs, to make them look more robotic.

The crowd gasped, as a fan cried, "WHOA! They want to make it more realistic!"

Another said, "So… beautiful!"

A third responded, "Yeah! You dive, robot girls!"

They performed the same routine, as did their robot versions from before, and were a huge hit. The crowd cheered on, even though they thought that the androids were really Daisy, Lily, and Violet. Well, for _this _show, they were the real deal.

And after that, things were back to normal, as the show ended its run… _very _successfully.

Misty smiled, as she held Azurill, "Brilliance. It is sheer brilliance…"

The moral of this story is: _Never_ replace people with machinery, and make them act like what they are not – _normal human beings_. No matter who or what they are, they are all different.

* * *

The phone rang again in Cerulean Gym, the next day, as the Sisters and Misty were shocked, thinking it could be the _same _phone call.

Daisy called out, from her office, "Lily, could you get that?"

Lily, painting her nails, called out, "Violet, could you get that?"

Violet, taking a bath, called out, "Misty! Get that for us!"

Misty, feeding the Pokémon, called back, "Daisy! Could you get that?"

Eventually, _no one _answered it… just to be sure.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Another moral: _NEVER_ accept an offer for entertaining androids, again…

* * *

_**Next time… a new adventure…  
Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**A special thanks to Zeltrax541.**_


End file.
